When Love Takes Over
by Little Miss Maraschino Cherry
Summary: Love travels in different paths. We have Mikan Nogi, the wife of Ruka and actress. And then we have Natsume, the world-famous singer. Once their worlds collide, love begins to sprout. But, what will Mikan do about Ruka? Rated T.
1. Separate Worlds

**Me- Hello and welcome to my very first story here! It's called When Love Takes Over.**

**Mikan- When Love Takes Over? This better be a good one...**

**Me- Well, I had thought of this a few weeks ago with my friends. They helped me get some ideas since me and I'm With The Circus are the only ones out of the circle of friends on this website that don't even have a single story up as of today.**

**Natsume- And?**

**Me- And what?**

**Natsume- You didn't put up the story after thinking about it?**

**Me- *shakes head* Nope.**

**Natsume- Shame on you.**

**Me- *fumes* I have things to do, you know!**

**Natsume- Like?**

**Me- School, you dumbo!**

**Mikan- U...um...guys...**

**Ruka- Little Miss Maraschino Cherry does not own Gakuen Alice or DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher and Pitbull!**

**Me and Natsume- *glares at each other***

**Mikan- Um...just read on!**

**Ruka's POV**

I was standing in the middle of the field with the ball under my soccer cleat. Everyone was screaming and yelling as I tried to figure out just how to get past their goalie.

If you're wondering, I'm a famous soccer player. My heart began to thump, making it sound like someone was beating a drum pretty fast. Sweat bullets rolled down my face. Ten seconds on the clock and I had to score the winning points. We were tied with the other team. The score was 21-21.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and my mind went blank.

_"This is for the team."_ I thought to myself as I stepped away from the ball.

Then, I ran towards it and kicked it.

The ball grazed the fingertips of the goalie as the ball hit the net.

"Wow! Ruka Nogi kicks the ball and gives his team two points! And the game is over!" the announcer called out.

We all cheered.

Everyone gave me a high five as we headed into the locker room. We always end up on top, no matter what we do.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

"For the sake of God, drink the alcohol!" I hissed.

"Fine." Sumire said as she downed the shot.

"See? It's not so bad." I told her.

"You're right, Akane. It's not bad. It's fucked up!" Sumire shrieked as she kept downing more and more shots.

I sweat dropped.

"Um...Melissa..." I trailed off.

"And that's a wrap!" the director called out.

I sighed, putting my hair up in its ponytail.

"God, how much mini-shots did I drink?" Sumire asked.

"I think you downed 15." I told her.

"No way! Even if I do go out and drink, I drink 9 shots!" Sumire whined.

I laughed.

"That's why I said 'I think.'" I told her.

My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket.

I turned on my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"We won!" a loud voice exclaimed. The voice was so loud, I had to yank the phone away from my ear.

Sumire winced.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Let's see." I said as I put the phone back to my ear.

"You won what?" I asked.

The voice on the other end laughed.

"Babe, did you seriously forget?" he asked.

I gasped.

"Ruka! How'd the game go?" I asked.

"We won!" he declared.

"By how much?" I asked.

"Two points." he said proudly.

My eyes sparkled.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" I gushed.

Sumire pretended to gag.

"So, how's you're acting going?" he asked.

"Well, we finally finished the alcohol scene." I told him.

"Alcohol? Was my baby drinking alcohol?" he questioned.

I shook my head.

"No! Sumire was downing 15 mini-shots." I told him.

"I see...Well, I'll pick you up in a few." Ruka said.

"Alright!" I chirped.

"See ya, baby." he said.

"Bye, sweetie." I replied before hanging up.

Sumire rolled her eyes at me.

"I swear to God that you and your husband go into mushy mushy mode whenever you guys talk to each other..." she trailed off.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Eh...?" I questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

_... ... ..._

_Yeah man_

_... ... ..._

_So we back in the club_

_Got that bodies_

_Rocking from side-to-side_

_(Side-to-side)_

_Thank God_

_The week is done_

_I feel like_

_A zombie_

_Gone back to life_

_(Ba-back to life)_

_Hands up_

_And suddenly_

_We all got_

_Our hands up_

_No control_

_Of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those_

_Eyes_

_Eyes_

_Eyes_

_Eyes_

_E-e_

_Cuz baby_

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_Yeah baby_

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_So dance_

_Dance_

_Like it's the last_

_Last_

_Night of your life_

_Life_

_Imma get you right_

_Cuz baby_

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_Keep downing drinks_

_Like this_

_Not tomorrow_

_Not just right now_

_Now_

_Now_

_Now_

_N-now_

_Now_

_Gonna set the roof_

_On fire_

_Gonna burn down _

_This mother****_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_D-down_

_Down_

_Hands up_

_When the music drops_

_We both_

_Put our hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_On my body_

_Swear I've seen_

_You before_

_I think I remember those_

_Eyes_

_Eyes_

_Eyes_

_Eyes_

_E-e_

_... ... ..._

* * *

><p>Tsubasa, my childhood friend, walked onto the stage with a microphone in his hand and we both began to sing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuz baby<em>

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_Yeah baby_

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_So dance_

_Dance_

_Like it's the last_

_Last_

_Night of your life_

_Life_

_Imma get you right_

_Cuz baby _

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

* * *

><p>Then I began to break dance as Tsubasa began to sing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the cover<em>

_Of the music_

_Get naked baby_

_I'm sorry chica_

_Better holla_

_At Tyrone_

_Let him know_

_How I jump_

_Through_

_Your foot loop_

_Scolla chica_

_Two can_

_We're from blocka blocka_

_O polaca_

_Where the boys_

_Loose like _

_A wacka flacka_

_Ooh no man_

_It's global_

_Wassup Colale flacka_

_I wanna be _

_Your giant _

_No, not your_

_Dada_

_Dale abre ahi_

_Papa Nicholas_

_Baby let me_

_Yo soy el_

_Cubanito que_

_Esta acostaito_

_Yo freco_

_No OK_

_... ... ..._

* * *

><p>I stopped break dancing and we both began to sing once again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cuz baby<em>

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling _

_In love again_

_Yeah baby_

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_So dance_

_Dance_

_Like it's the last_

_Last_

_Night of your life_

_Life_

_Imma get you right_

_Cuz baby_

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_Yeah baby_

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_So dance_

_Dance_

_Like it's the last_

_Last_

_Night of your life_

_Life_

_Imma get you right_

_Cuz baby_

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_... ... ..._

_[Tsubasa]_

_Yeah!_

_Thank you, DJ_

* * *

><p>The crowd went crazy as the song ended. We chuckled as we high fived each other.<p>

"Thanks for coming! We'll see you soon at Kyoto!" I hollered.

The crowd went wilder and the girls tried to take pictures of my with their cell phones.

I walked off the stage and headed into my room that was backstage.

Hotaru was sitting on the bed that was there, writing in her journal once again.

I looked over her shoulder.

"You writing up another curriculum for your Math class?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why don't we get a house in Kyoto or something?" she asked.

"Eh? A house?" I questioned.

She nodded.

"Yes, so that we don't have to keep moving every two weeks." she stated.

"Okay. Anything for you, Hotaru." I said as I leaned in and captured her lips with my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And there you have it!<strong>

**Mikan- What movie am I acting in?**

**Me- You'll see, soon enough...**

**Natsume- Why did ya make Baldy my childhood friend?**

**Tsubasa- Well, hello to you too.**

**Ruka- Um...**

**Me- Well, R&R! If you do, you get a virtual ice crema cake! ;)**


	2. Who's Natsume Hyuuga?

**Me- Hey guys! I know that it has been a while, but I'm back and ready to write more!**

**Mikan- Yay! **

**Natsume- What's going to happen?**

**Me- Well, this chapter is going to focus on Mikan visiting her best friend Sumire and they decide to head to the mall.**

**Natsume- Okay...**

**Sumire- And I'm listening to Natsume's song~!**

**Me- Yup and then Mikan gets clueless.**

**Natsume- While you guys are talking, I'll do the disclaimer: Little Miss Maraschino Cherry does not own Gakeun Alice or a piece of DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher and Pitbull.**

**Mikan- And read on!**

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up and looked out the window.

_"It's another brand new day..." _I thought to myself as I got up.

My cell phone began to blare Club Can't Handle Me.

Ruka groaned from underneath the sheets.

"Baby...can you get that?" he murmmured.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hiya~! It's Sumire~!" Sumire exclaimed happily.

"Hi, Sumire. So, what's cooking?" I asked as I walked into the bathroom.

"Well, I want you to come over. I have to discuss some things with you." Sumire stated as she popped a watermelon flavored Jolly Rancher into her mouth.

"Things to discuss? Is it about the movie?" I asked.

She began roling the Jolly Rancher around in her mouth.

"No, silly! I just want to see my best friend and hang out like old times." Sumire giggled.

"I see..." I trailed off as I began to brush my teeth.

"So, how's Wuka-Kun~?" she asked.

I sweat dropped.

"His name is Ruka, not Wuka!" I complained.

Sumire laughed.

"You used to call him that in third grade when he transferred to our school. Remember?" Sumire asked.

I washed my toothbrush and walked into the walk-in closet next door to the bathroom.

"Fine, I admit that I used to call him Wuka, but that was third grade! This is now." I stated as I picked out a random outfit.

Sumire sighed before putting on her stereo and listening to a random song.

"Aw...! But that would be a cute nickname for the little Wuka-kun~!" she squealed, trying to imitate me when we were back in third grade.

I pouted.

"I did not sound like that! Plus, your voice is way off pitch." I told her as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a red and white plaid button up shirt with a white knee length skirt and white sparkly shoes. My hair was in a high curly ponytail.

Sumire pouted.

"What-eva, Mikan~!" Sumire singsonged.

I sighed.

"Well, I'll be there in a few minutes." I told her.

"Okie-dokey! See ya soon!" Sumire called out.

"Alright. Bye." I hung up and opened the door to the bathroom and almost closed the door once I saw who was right before me.

Ruka's back was towards me and he was only in a pair of boxers.

He was combing his wet hair.

I blushed.

"Ru-ruka!" I exclaimed, closing the door right behind me.

Ruka turned around.

"Mikan? Is that you?" Ruka asked as he walked over to the closet.

I hid in a pile of clothes, hoping he wouldn't find me.

Apparently Ruka, being the awesome person he is when it comes to hide and go seek, he found me.

"Mikan, were you staring at me?" he asked.

"No." I lied.

Ruka saw through the lie almost immeadiately.

"I know you were looking at me. Don't deny it, Mikan." he whispered into my ear.

I blushed furiously.

"Fine, I admit defeat. I was looking at you." I told him.

He smirked.

"Just like how you told Sumire that you adimitted that you used to call me Wuka." he muttered.

I looked at him.

"You were eavesdropping!" I exclaimed before whacking him upside the head.

* * *

><p><strong>~At Sumire's house~<strong>

* * *

><p>I drove my silver Toyota Prius up to a big white mansion with exactly twenty five water fountains and thirty five rosebushes.<p>

Sumire is rich like me and Ruka. She has her own house on the outskirts of Kyoto. She has ten butlers, thirty five bedrooms, a huge buffet and even her very own auditorium! We always used to hang out here when were only little kids. When I left to go study in America, I had missed Sumire and this place to death. Now, I get to be here again. It has been so long since I have been here!

I got out of my car and walked up to the front door.

I rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, the butler opened the door.

I gasped, realizing who he was. The spiky dark brown hair and hazel eyes looked too familar.

"K-kayden!" I stammered.

Kayden Marson was this boy that me and Sumire kidnapped and turned into a butler when we were only in fifth grade. He was fifteen when we found him and kidnapped him. He must be about twenty something. I haven't seen him in forever!

"Mikan! Man, look how beautiful you got! When was the last time I have seen your pretty face?" he asked.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Stop that! You're making me blush!" I complained.

"But I'm serious! How long has it been since I've seen your beautiful face?" Kayden asked.

"Since ninth grade." I told him.

"Geez, woman..." he trailed off as I walked into the mansion.

"So, where's Sumire?" I asked.

"Oh, Sumire? She's upstairs going into one of her 'Sumire' moments." he told me, adding a little chuckle at the end.

I laughed.

_"Same old Sumire..." _I thought to myself.

"I better warn you, Mikan. This 'Sumire' moment is unlike any other. She's singing some random song with that pretty little voice of hers." Kayden warned.

I eyed Kayden, who looked like he was about to start daydreaming about Sumire.

"Aw...is the little butler in love with Sumire?" I asked.

Kayden blushed.

"Wh-what nonsense are you talking about, Mikan?" he asked, his face looking very red.

I snickered.

"The facial expression says it all. Well, I'll catch ya later, Kayden." I told him as I walked up the marble staircase to Sumire's room.

Loud music was blaring on the other side of the door.

I could hear Sumire singing her heart out.

I opened the door and saw Sumire jumping around with her blowdryer in her hand and using it as a microhphone.

Sumire was wearing a red cropped hoodie with skinny jeans and red flip flops. her hair was up in red curlers and it looked like she smeared her red lipstick.

_So dance_

_Dance_

_Like it's the last_

_Last_

_Night of your life_

_Life_

_Imma get you right_

_Cuz baby_

_Tonight_

_The DJ_

_Got us falling_

_In love again_

_Yeah!_

_Thank you, DJ_

The song ended and Sumire turned off her stereo. While she was jumping around, her curlers had fallen off. One landed at my feet.

I picked it up.

"Sumire, I'm guessing this is yours." I said, picking up the curler.

Sumire turned around, applying her lipstick back on.

She squealed.

"Mikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~!" she exclaimed as she ran up towards me and hugged me.

She smelled just like the Paris Hilton Tokyo perfume that Anna gave me for my sweet sixteen birthday party.

"So, who were you listening to this time?" I asked as I sat down on her bed.

Sumire giggled.

"The hottest popstar, Natsume Hyuuga~!" she squealed as she put some mascara on.

I arched up an eyebrow.

"Who's Natsume Hyuuga?" I asked.

Sumire stared at me with a shocked look on her face.

"You have no idea who Natsume Hyuuga is?" Sumire nearly shrieked.

I shook my head.

"No clue whatsoever." I told her.

Sumire sat down.

"How could you not know who Natsume Hyuuga is? I mean, he's on the news and- - -" I cut her off before she could continue.

"I never watch the news." I told her.

Sumire sighed.

"No wonder..." she muttered to herself.

"So, why did you call me over?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We need a complete makeover! You need a haircut and a new wardrobe and I need a new wardrobe." she explained.

I looked up at the ceiling and saw a picture of a guy with black hair and red eyes.

"Who's he?" I asked.

I looked around and realized that there were a ton of pictures of him all around her room.

"Geez, are you obsessed with this dude or what?" I asked as I looked at all the pictures.

"Well, no dur! He's Natsume Hyuuga, after all!" Sumire said as she stared at one of her pictures.

I sweat dropped.

"No wonder..." I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the mall~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kawaii~! You look so beautiful!" Sumire squealed as she looked at my new hairdo.<p>

I took the mirror out of the haircutter's hands and looked at my reflection.

My hair was up to my ears and I had caramel colored higlights in my hair. (A/N: Her hair would look like Yuka's hair from in the manga.)

"Whoa..." I trailed off.

"Who's that sexy girl staring back at you?" Sumire asked.

I giggled.

"Wait until Ruka sees this." I told her as I continued to drink my milkshake.

Sumire laughed as we walked out of the hair salon.

"You mean Wuka, right?" Sumire teased.

I pouted.

"Sumire!" I whined.

Just then, we heard some screaming and someone singing right by the food court.

"Huh? I wonder what's going on..." Sumire wondered as she stared at the mob of people.

I shrugged.

"Let's go see what's going on." I told her as we headed towards the mob.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And there you have it, guys!<strong>

**Mikan- I have no idea who Natsume is?**

**Me- Nope!**

**Mikan- Aw...**

**Natsume- Why go aw...?**

**Mikan- Because I don't know you!**

**Sumire- But why worry? At least I know who he is!**

**Hotaru- ...**

**Me- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual slice of ice cream cake! :]**


	3. OMG! I Just Met Natsume Hyuuga!

**Me- Hiya, you guys! We're back with the third chapter for When Love Takes Over!**

**Mikan- Do we meet Mister Popular now?**

**Me- Shhhh~! That's a secret!**

**Mikan- Aw...!**

**Natsume- ...**

**Tsubasa- XD**

**Sumire- By the way, we wish to get more reviewers for our story. We appreciate every single review.**

**Mikan- Well, Little Miss Maraschino Cherry does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Me- And read on!**

**Mikan's POV**

We ran towards the food court to see what was going on.

"What in the world? Someone's performing?" Sumire questioned as she tried to stand on her tiptoes and see who was performing.

Unfortunate for her, since she is four foot nine, she couldn't see who the person was over all these huge heads.

"ARGH! It's no use." she whined.

I sighed before pushing through the crowd, but we got kicked out in a few seconds.

"Oh, you think you can push Sumire Shouda, famous actress of all-time? You gotta learn some respect, people!" she screamed.

I sweat dropped.

"Sumire, calm down..." I trailed off.

All of a sudden, we heard a voice speaking.

"We have one more song before we leave." a male voice said.

Everyone cheered and all of the girls screamed.

Sumire gasped, realizing who the person was.

"It's him..." she trailed off before fainting.

"It's who?" I questioned as I stood up on my tiptoes and saw a guy with crisom red eyes and black hair.

That was all I saw before my view got blocked by waving hands and cell phones in the air.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts_

_In every no-oh-oh-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody _

_Was meant for you_

_Just sing along_

_To my stereo_

_[Tsubasa]_

_Gym Class Heroes, baby!_

_If I was just_

_Another dusty record_

_On the shelf_

_Would you blow me off_

_And play me_

_Like everybody else?_

_If I asked you_

_To scratch my back,_

_Could you manage that?_

_Like it read well_

_Check it, Travie_

_I can handle that_

_Furthermore,_

_I apologize_

_For any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last girl_

_That played me_

_Left a couple cracks_

_I used to_

_Used to_

_Used to_

_Used to_

_Now I'm over that_

_Cause holding grudges_

_Over love is_

_Ancient artifacts_

I sighed before leaving Sumire on the ground and pushing my way through the crowd.

I just had got to see who this mysterious dude is.

I reached the front and stared up at him.

_[Natsume]_

_If I could only_

_Find a note_

_To make you_

_Understand_

_I'd sing it softly_

_In your ear_

_And grab you _

_By the hand_

He smirked before grabbing my hand and pulling me up onto the stage, making all of the girls seethe in anger.

Everyone except all of the girls began to cheer, seeing that I was up on stage with him. Well, no dur! I **AM **the most famous actress in the whole wide world, anyway!

_Just keep it stuck_

_Inside your head_

_Like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's_

_A stereo_

_It only plays_

_For you_

He thrusted the microphone in my direction and grabbed another microphone from a guy with dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"I have to sing?" I mouthed out.

He nodded.

I sighed, knowing that nobody in the world has ever heard me sing besides Ruka, Koko, Sumire, and Kayden. And they all said that I sing really well.

I then began to sing the next verse to the song.

_[Mikan]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts_

_In every no-oh-oh-te_

He then began to sing along with me.

_[Natsume and Mikan]_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody_

_Was meant for you_

_Just sing along_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To sing along_

_To my stereo_

Sumire woke up and looked like she was about faint once again once she saw me with her dream man.

She screamed loudly.

_[Tsubasa]_

_Let's go!_

_If I was an_

_Old school fifty pound_

_Boombox_

_Would you hold me_

_On your shoulder_

_Wherever you walk?_

_Would you turn my volume_

_Up in front of the cops_

_And crank it higher_

_Everytime they told you_

_To stop?_

_And all I ask_

_Is that you_

_Don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase_

_Mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every_

_Mixtape your friends make_

_You never know_

_We come and go_

_Like on the interstate_

I tried to get off the stage, but the guy spotted me and grabbed a hold of my wrist.

_[Natsume]_

_If I could only_

_Find a note_

_To make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly_

_In your ear_

_And grab you_

_By the hand_

_Just keep it stuck_

_Inside your head_

_Like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's_

_A stereo_

_It only plays_

_For you_

I sighed before singing once again.

_[Mikan]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts_

_In every no-oh-oh-te_

_[Natsume and Mikan]_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody_

_Was meant for you_

_Just sing along_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To sing along_

_To my stereo_

_[Tsubasa]_

_I only pray_

_You'll never_

_Leave me behind_

_(Never leave me)_

_Because good music_

_Can be so hard to find_

_(So hard to find)_

_I take your hand_

_And hold it _

_Closer to mine_

The guy grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with my own.

All of the girls were screaming while Sumire had a look of jealousy on her face. I wonder why, though...

_Thought love was dead_

_But now_

_You're changing my mind_

_[Mikan]_

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you_

_So listen close_

_Hear my thoughts_

_In every no-oh-oh-te_

_[Natsume and Mikan]_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up_

_When you feel low_

_This melody_

_Was meant for you_

_Just sing along_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_To my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_(Gym Class Heroes, baby!)_

_To sing along_

_To my stereo_

_[Tsubasa]_

_Yeah!_

Everyone applauded loudly as we both bowed with the guy with dark blue hair and blue eyes. Sumire was screaming the loudest.

"Thanks, you guys! We have another concert on Saturday and also, look out for our next album, 'Say OK'!" the guy hollered.

Everyone screamed loudly before running off. Sooner or later, the crowd had disappeared.

"You have a really good voice." the guy said.

I blushed before looking down.

"Y-you think so?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I know so." he said.

"MIKAN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sumire shrieked as she climbed up onto the stage and grabbed the guy's arm.

"Um...what are you doing, Sumire?" I asked.

The guy looked at her.

"You must be Sumire Shouda, am I right?" the guy questioned.

Her eyes sparkled.

"You know my name, Natsume..." she trailed off.

I stared at him, my eyes wide in complete shock.

"You're this famous Natsume Hyuuga dude, am I right?" I asked.

Natsume scoffed.

"Well, nice to meet you too." he muttered under his breath.

"So Natsume~! Can we get free tickets and backstage passes for your next concert? I am a big fan of yours. I even have a thousand posters of you covering the wall of my room!" Sumire begged.

Natsume chuckled before whistling.

"Tsubasa! I need two tickets and backstage passes over here!" he hollered.

Tsubasa, who was the guy with dark blue hair and blue eyes, smirked before pulling out two backstage passes and tickets out of his jeans pocket.

"Here ya go. Hope to see you Saturday." Tsubasa said before walking off the stage.

"Um...can I get an autograph?" Sumire asked.

"Sure! Where do you want it?" he asked.

"On my flip flops and my hoodie." Sumire said before slipping off her flip flops.

Natsume pulled out a Sharpie and began to sign his name on her flip flops and her hoodie.

She squealed.

"I suggest that you don't wear your flip flops for about three hours. Let the Sharpie dry first." Natsume suggested.

"Thanks~! Mikan, aren't you going to let him sign something?" Sumire asked.

I shook my head no.

"I'm guessing that she hasn't been kissed by a boy before?" Natsume sneered, a smirk on his face.

I blushed furiously.

"What? That's not- - -" his lips landed on my cheek, which stuck the words that I was planning on saying in my throat.

Sumire's jaw dropped as she watched what happened right before her. **HER **dream man had kissed me on the cheek.

He smirked.

"That's your souviner from me." he said before walking off the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>~At home~<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Ruka!" I called out.<p>

The house was strangely quiet. Too quiet, to be exact.

"Ruka?" I called out again.

"Hiya, sunshine." a voice whispered before hugging me from behind.

I looked up and stared back at Ruka.

"Hi, baby." I said.

He gave me a kiss and looked at me.

"Did you get a haircut?" he questioned.

I nodded.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

He smirked.

"You look even more sexy." he whispered in my ear.

I giggled, my face turning red. The one thing that got me embarrased in senior year was Ruka calling me sexy when we were still dating.

"Stop that! You know how I get whenever you call me that!" I whined.

His smirk grew even wider.

"Well, I like calling you that." he said before leaning in and kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- And there you have it peoples!<strong>

**Ruka- I rarely appeared in this one!**

**Mikan- Why did I sing with Natsume?**

**Natsume- ...**

**Sumire- MIKAN! WHY YOU SINGIN' WITH MY DREAM MAN?**

**Mikan- Eeeeeeeeep! *runs off***

**Me and Natsume- *sweat drop***

**Tsubasa- R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual slice of ice cream cake! :]**


End file.
